Prado
by Flor loveanime
Summary: Sakura esta en medio de una misón y sin previo aviso se encuentra con el ninja renegado al que siempre amó. ¿Cómo puede terminar esto? Entren y lean.. SasuSaku LEMMON


**Holaas,, que tul? Este fic me vino en un momento de inspiracion mientras escribia los otros capitulos de Mi familia.**

**Es un SasuSaku.. sayonaraa**

**Pronto actualizaré los otros fics**

**Prado**

_Capítulo Único_

Era de noche, el sudor y las marcas del cansancio aparecían en la piel de la chica pelirosa. Estaba en una misión, ya hacía una semana que había partido de la villa y aún no llegaba a destino. Parecía que el camino se alargaba a cada paso y no estaba en sus mejores condiciones. Contaba con poca energía debido a los ninjas renegados que se cruzaron en su camino. Llegó al fin a un prado, a un lugar donde descansar, donde pasar la noche.

Tenía sentido su cansancio, no había comido ni descansado en dos días por miedo a los intrusos pero al ver que no corria peligro en el lugar donde había aparecido decidió que a era tiempo de descansar.

La noche había caído, fría y ventosa, sobre su cuerpo como si de una enorme roca pesada se tratase. Sus cabellos rosados movidos por el viento ya no eran sujetos por la banda elástica que los sujetaba cuando salió de misión. Tenía sueño, mucho sueño pero debía asegurarse que todo estaba despejado.

Inspeccionó los alrededores y al no ver a nadie, sin armar su tienda se durmió sobre la fina hierba del lugar. El prado era hermoso, una suave brisa corria por el lugar y eso la relajó más de lo que hubiese querido pero ya era tarde; al borde del precioso lago que se encontraba en el prado la chica cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

Sin ser consciente del tiempo transcurrido desde que llegó al prado Sakura despertó al escuchar ruidos de pasos acercándose a ella.

Juntó sus cosas de forma desesperada y notó unos ojos penetrantes que se clavaban en ella pero al girar su cabeza hacia el lugar desde donde provenía la sensación se encontró con un espacio vacío. No había nada, nadie, y eso lo había comprobado horas antes y ahora lo volvia a hacer.

Estaba sola en ese prado, o eso es lo que ella creía. Volvió a escuchar ruidos y volvió a girar al sentirse observada nuevamente y si, ahí estaba si observador. Parado con su característica mirada fría en sus ojos negros, con su cabello negro como la noche. Allí parado frente a ella estaba Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sas..sasuke-Kun – Murmuró Sakura al sentir sus miradas juntas

-Hml – Fue la única contestación que recibió de él y segundos después se vio apresada entre un árbol y los fuertes brazos de su antiguo compañero.

-¿Qué estas… haciendo? – Preguntó con una mueca de dolor en su rostro

-Me enteré que estabas sola de misión y quise venir a visitarte – Dijo con un tono de superioridad el pelinegro

-Si, claro, me lo creo y todo – Dijo ella a punto de estallar en cólera

-¿Enserio no podes creer que haya tenido deseos de verte? – Le susurró al oído acercando sus labios al lóbulo de su oreja – Enserio te deseo

-No – Dijo ella firmemente separándose un poco de él

-No ¿Qué? – Preguntó él sonriendo al ver las mejillas rosadas de su ex compañera

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué apareces acá, ahora? – Preguntó al borde de lagrimas

-No te estoy haciendo nada – Contestó – Tan difícil es entender que quería verte.. Tocarte.. Besarte – Con esto ultimo los ojos de la kunoichi pelirosa se abrieron de par en par – No te sorprendas – Continuó – Me urgía verte

-No te cre… - Pero la chica no pudo seguir hablando porque el Uchiha acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y unió sus labios en un exigente beso que se profundizó cuando Sakura abrió su boca para dejar ingresar la lengua de Sasuke.

-Ahora tampoco me crees? – Preguntó él al despegar sus bocas y ver los labios rosados de la chica

-Sasuke-Kun – Mencionó ella casi en un susurro - ¿Por qué me lo haces tan difícil? – Continuó al ver que el chico no entendía – Yo sabía que nunca iba a dejar de amarte pero, ¿por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué apareces así de repente? Cuando pensé que al fin iba a poder enterrar este sentimiento – Lagrimas ya habían empezado a caer de sus ojos jade - ¿Por qué apareces así y me besas? ¿Por qué? ¿No ves que es muy difícil para mi? Yo te amo pero se que eso nunca va a ser correspondido – La chica intentaba sonar fuerte pero solo lograba llorar mas mientras se aferraba a los fuertes brazos del chico que la miraba con unos ojos que nunca antes había visto - ¿Por qué venis y me besas así de repente? No quiero ser una mas del monton, quiero sentirme especial para ti pero se que eso nunca lo voy a lograr – Al fin termino de hablar y comenzó a llorar mas sonoramente

-Tranquilizate – Fue lo único que dijo el chico a lo que ella lo miró e intentó alejarse pero él no se lo permitió – Te dije que te tranquilizaras

-No puedo, no quiero esto para mi – Lloró ella pero no puedo terminar por que él la volvió a besar con mas ansias que antes, con mas pasión y lujuria que antes – Deja de burlarte – Le dijo ella separándose bruscamente

-No me estoy burlando – Le gritó exasperado – Ya te dije que te tranquilices que no sos una mas para mi

Pero ella aún no creía lo que él le decía. Aún intentaba separarse de él pero no se lo permitió. En cambio, él la abrasó aún más que antes y la volvió a besar. Esta vez la besaba tranquilo con amor en casa beso, en cada caricia, que hacía que Sakura se derrita.

-Sasuke-Kun – Susurró ella – No puedo dejar de amarte, te amo tanto que duele

-Yo también te amo – Susurró en su oído el Uchiha mientras la abrasaba para luego separarse de ella para ver los ojos abiertos como platos de Sakura - ¿No me crees? Es verdad que te amo

-¿enserio? – Preguntó la chica mirando al pelinegro con una sonrisa

-Es cierto, mas cierto que soy un Uchiha – Dijo el pelinegro mirándola a los ojos

El espacio entre ellos se acortó sus labios volvieron a unirse en un beso mas apasionado que antes, en un beso intenso y deseoso de volverse algo mas. Sus cuerpos exigían cercanía. Cercanía que ellos estaban dispuestos a tener. Querían sentirse cerca. Sakura quería que ese momento sea eterno y no quería dejarlo ir. Sasuke quería que la chica se mantenga siempre con él, quería que le pertenezca.

-Sakura – Susurró el pelinegro al oído de la chica mientras sus manos paseaban por las caderas y los glúteos de ella – Quiero que seas mía, poseerte ahora y siempre

-Sasu..sasuke-Kun – Gimió ella al sentir los labios de su amor en su cuello – Quiero que me hagas el amor – Dijo ahora clavando sus ojos jade en los negros del azabache – Quiero se tuya

-Siempre voy a ser tuyo – Susurró el muchacho mientras apretaba mas sus cuerpos juntos

La ropa empezaba a estorbar sobre todo a manos del Uchiha que ya había casi desnudado a su compañera. Primero sacó de una sola vez la remera de la chica junto a su chaleco y su corpiño, dejando a la vista los pequeños (no taaaan pequeños) senos de la pelirosa

-No me mires asi – Dijo tapándose el pecho al ver la mirada fija en ella de su compañero – Son muy pequeños

-Son perfectos para mi – Dijo él comenzando a besar uno de ellos mientras con su mano acariciaba el otro haciéndola gemir cada vez más alto.

El pelinegro continuó con el ritual de desnudar a su chica mientras ella no se quedaba atrás y le quitaba las prendas a Sasuke poco a poco.

Tiempo después ya estaban ambos desnudos, un poco sudados y agitados aún besándose. La espalda de Sakura quedó apoyada en un árbol mientras sus piernas se aferraban a la cintura de Sasuke.

El roce de sus cuerpos se volvía insoportable para el momento que estaban pasando y era notorio que ya ambos necesitaban dar un paso mas.

El Uchiha levó una de sus manos a la intimidad de Sakura y empezó a introducir lentamente uno y luego dos dedos haciéndola gemir mucho mas que antes. Al mismo tiempo ella supo que era injusto que solo ella disfrute el momento asi que tomó con sus manos el miembro del pelinegro y comenzó a mover la mano primero lento y luego acelerando el ritmo

-Por favor.. Sasuke-Kun… - Gimió – No me tortures asi

El chico no necesitó mas palabras para saber que ella ya estaba lista para recibirlo. Lentamente posicionó su bien dotado compañero en la entrada de la pelirosada y lentamente fue entrando en ella. La chica gemía mientras pequeñas lágrimas de dolor salian por sus ojos, cosa que él notó por lo que la besó profundamente para tratar de aliviarla. Cuando finalmente estuvo dentro de ella le sonrió al ver que como imaginaba ella lo había esperado al sentir como un poco de sangre corría entre sus piernas.

-¿Estas bien? – Preguntó viendo como ella ya se estaba acostumbrando a tenerlo dentro suyo

-Si Sasuke-Kun – Contestó con una sonrisa – Pue..puedes seguir

El chico haciendo caso a lo que ella le dijo comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido haciéndole soltar gemidos cada vez mas sonoros. Las embestidas comenzaron a acelerarse al paso que se venían venir el climax. Tan momento tan esperado finalmente llegó y el vertió todo en su interior. Llegaron juntos al cielo y eso le había fascinado al pelinegro. Sabía que la amaba y eso era suficiente, no importaba el después, solo ése momento.

-Aunque no quiera me imagino que esto no significa que vas a volver a la villa ¿no? – Preguntó angustiada Sakura mientras se vestía dándole la espalda a Sasuke

-No – Fue su única contestación – No voy a volver…

-Me lo imaginé – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – Al final sigo siendo una tonta

-No voy a volver, no aún – Dijo acercándose a ella para abrasarla por la espalda – Pero te aseguro que muy pronto volveré para estar contigo

-¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Tengo que creerte? – Preguntó girándose para quedar enfrentaba a él, aun abrasandose

-Claro que tienes que confiar en mi – Dijo seguro – Nunca voy a dejarte, menos ahora que al fin descubrí que te amo

-Gracias Sasuke-Kun – Dijo ella con una sonrisa – De verdad te amo

Volvieron a besarse una y otra y otra vez. Sabían que lo que sentían por el otro era verdadero y no iban a dejar que nadie se los arrebate.

Así, en esa noche oscura, con esa luna inmensa sobre ellos, en ese prado que fue testigo de su amor, se despidieron con la promesa de volver a verse, porque ahora lo sabían, se amaban y eso, nadie iba a poder cambiarlo.

**Bueno, ¿Qué tal? La verdad que no estoy muuuy contenta de cómo que quedó el final.. peo bueno jajaajajajaj **

**Quería hacer algo SasuSaku y se me vino esto a la mente**

**Espero que les gustee!**

**Sayonara **

**Flor**


End file.
